Ne lui couper pas les ailes
by ange-0717
Summary: Buffy va voir Angel à Los Angeles suite à des rêves étranges...


Buffy se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se leva et alla à la salle de bain. Elle prit un verre d'eau et le but d'une seule gorgée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. «Pourquoi ai-je rêvé de lui? C'est fou il est partis et je pense encore à lui » Elle alla se recouché pensant qu'elle devrait en parler à Willow. Le lendemain matin, Buffy se leva et trouva Willow dans la cuisine assise près de Tara à boire un café chaud. -Salut Buffy! Ça va? On dirait que tu as passer la nuit sur la corde à linge!!!! -Salut Willow! Effectivement je n'ai pas très bien dormis! J'ai encore rêveé à lui! C'est fou on dirait que plus je ne veux pas y pensé plus je rêve à lui! -De qui tu parle? -Tu ne le connais pas Tara! C'est avant que tu arrive à Sunnydale! -Est-ce que tu en a parlé avec Giles? -Tu est folle! Juste quand je lui parle que je vais voir mon père à Los Angeles il panique à l'idée que je le vois! -Normal après tout ce que tu as vécus! Après tout ce qu'il ta fait enduré!  
  
Buffy savait que son amie avait raison. Angel l'avait tellement fait souffrir. Il avait perdu son âme, puis il l'avait torturé mentalement, il était mort, mais il est revenu de l'enfer par elle ne savait quel miracle et il était partis à Los Angeles pour la laisser vivre normalement! Vivre normalement, pour une fille de 18 ans qui a déjà à son actif plus de morts que dans un film d'Arnold Schwarzenegger, qui passe ses nuits à courir après des vampires et qui passe ses wee-kend à éviter une prophétie qui pourrait la tuer! Buffy ne comprnait pas pourquoi il voulait qu'elle vive normalement! Mais il était partis et Buffy avait refait sa vie! Sans jamais l'oublier, elle avait sorti avec Parker qui l'avait laisser tomber après avoir fait l'amour avec elle et il y a eu Riley! Riley! Elle l'a vraiment aimé. Capitaine d'un comendo appeler l'Initiative, elle n'avait pas à lui cacher son identité de tueuse. Mais il l'avait laisser tombé lui aussi. Après la mort de Maggie Walsh, l'Initiative c'est démenteler et Riley est repartis à Washington avec l'armée Américaine! Donc elle se retrouvait seule avec ces rêves étranges qu'elle faisait sur Angel.  
  
Le soir après une brève apparition chez Giles, Buffy sorti patrouiller. Elle avait besoin de défoulement! Elle entra dans le cimetière et vit un garçon adosser au mur d'un mausolé. Elle s'approcha pensant pouvoir sortir toute cette rage qui ne demandait qu'a être évacuer. Elle se prépara pour le frapper et elle le reconnu. C'était Spike qui fumait une cigarrette. -Ah! C'est toi! -Je suis content de te voir aussi! -Tu sais que la cigarrette va finir par te tuer un jour! -Bof sa ou quelque chose d'autre faut tous mourir un jour!  
  
Buffy sourit. Peut-être était-ce une tactique du vampire pour lui remonter le moral ou il ne s'était pas apperçus de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
-Tu n'a pas l'air d'aller? -Non c'est que je suis préoccuper ces temps-ci. -Serais-ce acause d'un ange, nommer Angel? -«Comment l'avait-il su? » Pensa-t-elle. Euh pourquoi? -Parce qu'il parraît que notre ange de la nuit aurait perdu ses ailes! -Parle si tu sais quelque chose. -Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu donne? -Je commençais à te trouver sympatique alors. -O.K. C'est bon! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment , mais il parraît qu'il se serait fait.. enfin. couper les ailes!  
  
C'était donc sa les rêves qu'elle faisait. Angel avait des ennuis et elle le resentais. Sans dire merci à Spike, elle se retourna et pris le chemin de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Willow. Willow et Tara regardais un film, couché sur le canapé quand Buffy entra comme une balle. -Vite fait tes valises! -Pourquoi? -On va à Los Angeles. -Quoi? -J'ai appris qu'Angel à des problèmes alors je dois aller l'aider. -Giles le sait? -Je l'appelerais en route car si je lui dit tout de suite il ne voudras pas que je parte.  
  
Willow suivit son amie dans la chambre. Buffy compris qu'elle était du même avis que Giles, mais elle la suivrait quand même. Willow enbrassa Tara et les deux jeunes filles partirent pour Los Angeles. 


End file.
